La Calidez de un Recuerdo
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. Alice amaba a su hermana, pero ella ya tenía a quien amar. En medio de recuerdos dolorosos y fantasmas del pasado, una reina intentará consolar su frágil y herido corazón. H-LIME Dedicado a lobalunallena! Vivaldi/Alice


**La calidez de un Recuerdo**

**(Vivaldi x Alice)**

**Disclaimer:** Alice Liddlel y los demás personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son parte del universo de Heart no Kuni no Alice y le pertenecen a QuinRose o a quien tenga sus derechos. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para una historia sin fines de lucro y por pura (y algo enferma) diversión xD.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

En medio de una fina neblina que opacaba débilmente su campo visual pudo distinguir unos bucles perfectamente enrulados, cayendo con gracia sobre los hombros de una hermosa dama tan conocida para ella. Era la dueña de aquel cabello tan parecido al suyo, pero aún más perfecto. Y es que ella sólo era una sombra al lado de su tan inmaculada hermana mayor. SU añorada hermana, a la cual tanto amaba, se esfumaba tan rápido que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que elevar su diestra en un vano intento de alcanzarla.

El día hacía acto de presencia una vez más, iluminando con su fulgor el rostro de una adormilada Alice que aún se sentía perdida por aquél repentino sueño, trayendo a su mente una cadena de recuerdos que le oprimían el corazón, ahogándola en un dolor imperecedero.

- Lorina onee-san...

Fueron las primeras palabras que susurró la menor en ese día tan soleado, tan alegre, pero que no podía contagiarla de ese mismo entusiasmo. ¿Cómo podría? Si inmediatamente que recordaba a su adorada hermana, aquella bella imagen era acompañada por una figura masculina que la abrazaba con dulzura, probando sus carnosos y apetecibles labios. Esos labios que jamás probaría su sabor, pues ya tenían dueño.

Con ese triste recuerdo aún latente, se cambió de ropa a una más presentable, escogiendo su típico vestido de corte lolita celeste con delantal inmaculadamente blanco y salió de la Torre del Reloj sin rumbo fijo, con la sola intensión de quitar por un rato la imagen de su Lorina de su mente. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Julius. Si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto su rostro confundido por su actitud.

El sol estaba quemándole la cabeza demasiado. No creía que de verdad hiciera tal agobiante calor, y el hecho de estar caminando en círculos por el bosque durante horas y haberse perdido no ayudaba en nada. El sudor acumulado en su frente estaba cediendo, cayendo hacia sus pestañas nublándole la visión. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse lento y pesado, haciéndole disminuir cada vez más el paso, hasta que cayó a un lado cubierto de suave pasto, amortiguándole la caída. Con un dulce dolor en su cabeza, Alice perdió el conocimiento, sin antes tener en su memoria nuevamente el rostro perfectamente tallado de su hermana sonriéndole.

- Lorina… onee… san…

Se sentía mareada y los párpados le pesaban y ardían, sin embargo una fría y desconocida sensación de humedad en su frente la aliviaba. Con trabajoso pesar abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de orbes violetas con espesas pestañas observándola con preocupación.

- ¿V-Vivaldi? Dónde…

- Te encontré desmayada en medio del bosque mientras me dirigía a la mansión sombrerero. – Explicó, interrumpiéndola. AL levantarse con cuidado de la cama donde estaba recostada una tela cayó frente a Alice que fue tomada por las manos reales y fue puesta a un lado.

- Tenías mucha fiebre, seguramente producto del sol. Pero quédate tranquila Alice… - Le sonrió, tocándole la frente en un gesto para tomar su temperatura corporal, comprobando en un medio de un suspiro de alivio que ésta había bajado. – Ya no tienes nada. Sólo descansa, ¿sí?

Alice la observó por un tiempo breve. Vivaldi le hacía recordar mucho a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Finalmente resolvió responderle con una sonrisa amable.

- Muchas gracias por cuidarme tan-

- ¡Alice!

Antes de que pudiera responder, las dos damas voltearon en dirección al ruido respectivo que fue acompañado por el abrir estrepitoso de la puerta de la habitación, entrando por ella un conejo blanco que al ver a Alice despierta no dudó en saltar en su regazó, llenándola de abrazos.

- ¡Oh, Alice, estaba tan preocupado! Casi muero al verte ahí tirada inconsciente. Por suerte ya te bajó la fiebre ¿verdad?

- "_Quizás deberías haber seguido a tus reacciones, Peter_" – Pensó la forastera con el rostro ensombrecido de molestia, aquella que siempre le invadía cuando Peter la acostaba de esa forma. – "_Oh vamos Alice, no debes ser tan mala. Se ve realmente que Peter se preocupó por mí. Al menos debería agradecerle ese gesto…_" - Con mucha dificultad, la castaña intentaba soltar las palabras que se le quedaban enganchadas en la punta de la lengua.

- G-Gracias… por tu preocupación, Peter…

Los ojos sanguíneos del conejo brillaron de felicidad, estrechándola aún más en su pecho, irritando a la forastera que no esperaba que la efusión de los sentimientos de Peter fuera en aumento por unas simples palabras de agradecimiento. Iba a alejarlo de ella cuando lo notó: aquella expresión que transformó el rostro de Su Majestad al ver al conejo abrazando de tal forma el cuerpo de Alice con tanta soltura, pero ella no entendía que ese era el motivo de tal enfado repentino.

- ¡Sal inmediatamente de ahí, Peter White, o yo misma te cortaré la cabeza de tal forma que suplicarás clemencia para dejar de sufrir!

Sorprendido de su reina y a la vez abrumado, soltó a Alice a costa de su voluntad. Y es que jamás había visto a Su Majestad así de furiosa con él.

- V-Vivaldi… no creo que eso sea necesario. ¿Verdad Peter? – Alice miró al conejo con la misma mirada de temor que las escarlatas reflejaban, a pesar de que éstas brillaban en un intento de persuasión para permanecer así pegado a su amada forastera, pero aquella mirada no pudo evitar las siguientes palabras de sus labios. – Y-Ya me siento mejor… ¡Puedes irte!

Definitivamente no era su día.

Rendido, el conejo no tenía más opción que retirarse de ahí. Quería, además, permanecer con vida para volverla a ver y no morir por culpa de los caprichos de su reina.

Una vez que el conejo se hubo marchado de la habitación cerrándola tras de sí, la forastera quiso saber el porqué de tal actitud de parte de Vivaldi.

- Gracias por defenderme, pero… ¿No crees que exageraste un poco? – Preguntó a media sonrisa, en un intento de suavizar el ambiente. Pero el rostro de la reina aún permanecía rígido y serio, mirándola fijamente. En un acto involuntario, Alice se aferró a las sábanas al ver que Vivaldi se acercaba a ella.

- Estás tensa – Espetó con su característica voz imperial - ¿Acaso te asusté?

- ¡N-No! – Negó rápidamente la menor, pero sus reacciones indicaban todo lo contrario. Pese a que Vivaldi siempre fue amable con ella, no podía dejar de lado ese carácter tan inestable. Si decía algo que pudiera enfadarla…

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó, elevando su diestra y tocándole la frente en un nuevo intento de medirle la fiebre, ya que pudo observar que las mejillas ajenas se habían sonrojado. Pero no, no tenía fiebre. Entonces comprendió el motivo de aquél sonrojo.

- Juu~ - Rió por lo bajo ante la mirada nerviosa de Alice que no la comprendía. Quizás podía jugar un poco con ella.

Cambió lentamente el recorrido de su mano real, aferrando dulcemente una de sus mejillas, manteniendo su mirada en las esmeraldas de la menor. Alice tragó saliva al ver que los carnosos labios de Vivaldi se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos en un toque erótico y sensual.

- Dime Alice… ¿Me quieres? – Susurró entre roces, chocando su cálido aliento contra los labios rosados de la menor.

- V-… ¿Vivaldi? – Susurró entrecortadamente a causa de los nervios que empezaban a invadirla al sentir el aliento de la mayor. Aquella sensación era muy parecida a cuando estaba cerca de su hermana.

Con ese pensamiento aún fresco en su memoria fue tomada por sorpresa a causa de unos suaves labios que aprisionaron a los suyos en un contacto tan único que sólo podía ser provocado por una mujer tan imponente como Su Majestad.

Al poco tiempo en que aquél contacto fue tomando intensidad y deseo, Vivaldi se aventuró en explorar la boca ajena que le era entregada; y con su húmeda y suave lengua pudo degustar el sabor a fresas de su querida forastera. Cuando el cuerpo dio señales de falta de oxígeno se separaron, pero un fino camino producto de un hilillo de saliva las unía traviesamente.

- Vivaldi… yo… - Balbuceaba la menor en un vano intento de explicar aquél momento tan extraño para ella, pero no por ello menos excitante. Los dedos de la mayor la callaron, junto con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Esos mismos dedos recorrieron el contorno de sus labios, y bajaron trazando un camino imaginario por su cuello hasta llegar a la unión de los pechos ajenos, logrando este tacto arrancar sonoros suspiros cargados de erotismo.

- Sí Alice. Esos son los sonidos que quiero arrancarte esta noche… - Las esmeraldas se abrieron sorprendidas, pero aunque su cabeza le ordenaba detenerse su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba completamente fuera de su control comprobándolo al tomar el rostro ajeno por iniciativa propia y besar con intensidad los labios reales. Se le apetecía cada vez más explorar aquella boca tan deliciosa.

Las manos de la mayor ayudaron a Alice a quitarle la blusa que le habían colocado las sirvientas del castillo cuando la cambiaron, quedando su fina piel de porcelana completamente expuesta. Una ligera brisa la recorrió entera haciéndola estremecer, notando su estado. Por la vergüenza que sentía se cubrió la parte delantera, pero los brazos ajenos la tomaron por sorpresa, sujetándola con fuerza y colocándole los propios brazos por encima de su cabeza, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora y vergonzosa.

- Por favor Alice. No me prives de poder observar tu bello cuerpo… - Ordenó con voz ronca, cargada de deseo. La forastera no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de Vivaldi, pero su mente estaba constantemente jugando con ella, intercambiando el rostro real con el de su amada Lorina. No quería eso… No quería… ¡No quería!

- Vi-Vivaldi… yo no…

- ¿¡Es que no te gusta mi cuerpo Alice! – Gritó fuera de control, rasgando su propia ropa escarlata en un arrebato de cólera. La nombrada se asustó por esa inesperada reacción.

- No es eso… - Susurró con temor. Ya no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a sus palabras. Y si le decía que cuando la tocaba veía el rostro de su hermana no podía ni imaginar su próximo arrebato.

- Entonces dime qué es… ¿¡Por qué me rechazas! – Volvió a clamar con euforia y en un último movimiento de sus manos su cuerpo desnudo lucía frente a la forastera sin pudor alguno. La única pieza que brillaba intensamente era aquella pequeña corona que decoraba su largo y enrulado cabello violáceo.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña era imposible ya de ocultar. Al ver los grandes pechos de la reina flotar como nubes esponjosas tuvo una gran necesidad de hundirse en ellos, y aquella estrecha cintura de muñeca la hacía sentir inferior. ¿Cómo una chiquilla como ella podía satisfacer a tal perfección de mujer? Ella sólo era una niña.

- "_N-No… Yo no debería estar pensando en esto… ¡No puedo!"_ – Pensaba internamente sin poder moverse en lo absoluto. Estaba completamente petrificada ante los encantos de Su Majestad, y ésta al no ver movimiento alguno le arrebató un apasionado beso de sus labios junto con irrespetuosas y ansiosas caricias en su intimidad. Vivaldi no entendía por qué Alice no sucumbía ni se dejaba llevar, pero haría que tarde o temprano cayera. Sin embargo tampoco esperó aquella fría sensación en su mejilla.

Lágrimas. Alice estaba llorando.

- Lo… rina… onee-san…

Y fue por ese contacto prohibido que todas las cadenas que aprisionaban su mente se desataron, abriendo los candados de su memoria por una cruel llave, la cual poseía Vivaldi.

- ¡NOO! ¡Lorina onee-san! – Gritó y tembló como nunca lo había hecho antes, ante la mirada atónita de la reina que detuvo sus caricias al ver colapsar a tan frágil criatura.

- Ella… ella está… ¡MUER-! ¡AAAH! – No pudo terminar su aterradora revelación ya que un misterioso dolor le invadió los sentidos, haciéndola caer a los brazos ajenos que la aprisionaban con fuerza.

- Alice, responde. ¡Alice! ¡ALICE! – La mayor sacudía el cuerpo desmayado de la castaña, sin resultado alguno. Había perdido el conocimiento por completo.

- Alice… perdóname. – Susurró despacio mientras contemplaba el rostro femenino y pálido de su amada forastera.

- _Idiota… Te lo advertí._

Una voz sombría resonó en la cabeza de Vivaldi, quien pudo reconocer perfectamente al dueño de aquella. Por instinto abrazó el cuerpo de Alice.

- Nightmare… - Sentenció, sin siquiera soltar a la castaña que seguía durmiendo en sus brazos. La voz soltó una pequeña risotada maligna en respuesta.

- _Alice no debe recordar nada, creí que habías entendido._ – Vivaldi no respondió. Sabía muy bien cuáles eran las reglas, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

- _Si lo entendiste, espero que esto no se repita._ – Unos pocos segundos más y Vivaldi pudo comprobar que el íncubo había cortado la conexión. Detestaba tener que seguir órdenes siendo ella misma la reina, pero si no lo hacía algo mucho peor podría ocurrir. Después de todo ella era habitante de Wonderland, y ahí había reglas qué seguir.

Lentamente los pesados párpados comenzaban a abrirse ante la mirada preocupada de la reina que al verla reaccionar la estrechó en sus brazos, pegándola a su propio pecho. Alice se sonrojó por este acto, el cual le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Aquella sensación llamada deja vù golpeaba su pecho con fuerza.

- Vivaldi… ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó con evidente duda, permaneciendo el sonrojo coloreándole las mejillas. El dolor de cabeza era molesto, y ya le estaba ocurriendo con demasiada frecuencia a su pesar.

- Ya no importa Alice. Perdóname por ser egoísta. – Sonrió separándose del agarre y besándole la frente. La aludida no entendió a qué se refería con ser egoísta. Sabía que mandaba ejecuciones por aburrimiento y con ello masacraba vidas inocentes por puro capricho, pero…

- ¡Ah! – Abrió las esmeraldas por completo en un completo acto de asombro y vergüenza. ¡Es-Estaban desnudas! Por acto reflejo Alice se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos, provocando una carcajada sonora en Su Majestad.

- Oh, Alice… ¡Eres tan linda! Hay cosas que nunca cambian… - La abrazó la mayor en medio de la confusión que reflejaban las orbes esmeraldas. A pesar de todo y aún sin comprender cómo había llegado hasta esta situación, la calidez que irradiaban los protectores y a la vez delicados brazos de Vivaldi la hicieron sentir segura, cerrando los ojos un momento para disfrutar de aquella sensación tan cálida.

- _"Esta sensación… es aún más cálida que ti… onee-san…"_

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

Ok! Intenté hacer un yuri de estas dos a pedido de lobalunallena y esto pude lograr con mi extraña imaginación, así que va dedicado para ella. ¿Ves que todo se puede escribir?

Sé que me quedó rarísimo, pero fue mi mejor intento. Ojalá les guste.

¡Dejen reviews así sé sus opiniones!

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
